


50th Birthday Surprise

by lovelywordshenanigans



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 13:45:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelywordshenanigans/pseuds/lovelywordshenanigans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karen suggests that Alex's feelings weren't one sided.  Alex takes a chance, but is it what she hoped for?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Karen's influence

Alex had had her big 50th birthday bash over the weekend since she knew they had filming all week and she had to be on point for that, no hangovers or exhaustions would be good for her career. It was because of this she found herself enjoying a few peaceful moments with Matt in her flat. Karen had insisted that they go out for an early dinner to celebrate Alex’s birthday. “We can’t let our little girl’s birthday go without something!” Karen had insisted and dragged her, Matt, and Arthur to a low key restaurant she favored; Alex was just thankful it wasn’t one of her crazy clubs. They really did enjoy the time together. They’d become very close friends during their time on Who and she tried not think about the time when these precious ones would leave Who for amazing careers of their own, but tonight was about being together and she was determined to enjoy every moment of it. They laughed and talked for a couple hours before heading back to the group of flats they shared while filming. After lots of hugs and birthday wishes Karen and Arthur make their way back to their own flats leaving Matt and Alex awkwardly in the empty hallway.

“So…you…umm… you wanna come in for a bit?” She offers finally.

************************************************************

_Two Weeks Earlier_

 

_Alex was sitting in her chair watching Matt work his magic on the set. He was magnificent as The Doctor and she loved watching him work. Hell, who was she kidding, she loved watching him do anything. Ok…so if she were completely honest with herself she would have to admit that she simply loved him. She didn’t expect any of that to play on her face however so she was taken aback when Karen’s Scottish brogue “OH MY GOD!” came from beside her. She turned quickly to see the red-head cover her mouth with her hands, her eyes wide with mirth._

_“What is it?” Alex asked wondering what she had missed._

_“OH MY..” she squealed quieter this time. “HIM? Really Alex?"_

_Alex was completely confused by this point. Karen’s squealing and stammering really wasn’t helping put the pieces together._

_“Karen, what in the world are you on about?” she asked slightly annoyed._

_“Alexandra,” Karen drawled out her name, “do not tell me you have the hots for the baby giraffe?!”_

_Alex was completely mortified so she went straight to denial. “What are you talking about?!”_

_“Oh, please, Alex! I’ve been watching you sitting here watching him. You might as well have the little rainbows floating around you and your pupils turned to hearts! You’d really make a great cartoon the way you were looking at him.”_

_Alex’s cheeks turned red. She stammered and tried to answer but nothing would come out, so Karen grabbed her by the arm and marched her onscreen daughter out to the “Pond Family picnic table” they had claimed._

_Karen sat her friend down and leveled her with a look. “Ok.. spill. I can tell you have feelings for him so don’t start with the denial.”_

_Alex tried to look anywhere else except Karen and finally settled for dropping her head in her hands. “Please, Karen. Please don’t say anything. This is just stupid. He doesn’t need to know anything about this and I just need to pay more attention to my reactions."_

_Karen was surprised by Alex’s insistence on keeping it hidden. “Why? You guys would be great together. I mean, the sexual tension when you guys are flirting… everyone around you can feel it.”_

_“Honestly, Karen. It’s just flirting,” she lied. “I mean, its Matt, and…” she trailed off as Karen interrupted._

_“Exactly. It’s MATT. You may flirt with others but it’s always different with Matt, for both of you.”_

_Alex searched her eyes for a second before shaking her head. “No. He’s Matt. He’s just a sweet person. He makes me feel young and I think maybe he’s done that too well. He doesn’t need an old lady like me fawning all over him.”_

_“You have GOT to be kidding me!” Karen exclaimed. “Do you really think Matt cares about age? I mean, honestly! You are gorgeous and sexy as hell, but even more than that you are one of the sweetest, smartest, most amazing women I have ever met. He sees that. Ok… he will probably kill me for this, but I’m going to say it anyway… Matt’s been a little bit in love with you since you walked on set the first time. And it’s only gotten worse the closer you guys get. He drives me nuts” Karen says dramatically rolling her eyes for emphasis. “Besides. You’ve spent time with him. He’s an old soul. He’s an old man in a young man’s body... such that it is… can you honestly see him happy with some young shallow woman? No, that’s not who Matt is going to be with long term.”_

_Alex thought about what she had said. That was a lot to take in. She was right though, many people had made mention of Matt’s old soul, she particularly liked it herself. Finally she sighed, “Even if all that were true…I still can’t ask him to even consider this. I’ve just got way too much baggage.”_

_Karen wrapped her arm around Alex’s shoulders, “And that, my darling daughter, is what we like to call; an excuse. Please. Honestly, Matt probably knows more about you and your past and your baggage than you do! He likes to “google” you,” she whispered like it was a national secret. Alex covered her face again, who knew what he was bound to find online! Karen finally sat back up and looked at her seriously. “Give him a chance, Alex. Give you both a chance. He adores you. He would be on cloud nine just knowing you felt this way. Seriously, the amount of flailing would be of epic proportions!”_

_Alex laughed at that. It was probably true. He does tend to lose the tenuous control he has over his limbs when he gets so excited. “I will think about, that’s all I can promise.”_

 

*********************************************

Matt followed her in the flat. He had really enjoyed the evening with his friends, but if he was honest, the invite to spend some time with Alex made the night for him. She made some tea while he found some mindless junk on TV. She joined him and they talked on some more to the drone of the TV in the background. Alex reflected on what their relationship had become. She genuinely enjoyed his company, somewhere along the line he had become her best friend; and if she were very honest with herself hopefully a lot more. Matt startled her from her thoughts when he jumped slightly, reaching for his back pocket.

“Oi, Kingston! I almost forgot!” Alex looked at him as if he had grown an extra head but couldn’t help the smile on his face at the exuberance he was expressing. Once he had his hand on whatever it was he was looking for he pulled it out and held it out toward her with flourish. “Happy Birthday, Kingston!”

She looked down at what he had handed her. The smile slid from her face and was replaced with a look of awe. “Oh, Matthew,” she whispered.

“So… you like?” he asked nervously.

“Are you kidding?! Of course I do!! But… how? It’s been sold out for months!” She rambled looking back down at the two tickets she held in her hand, tickets to the play she had wanted to see but was unable to get tickets for.

“I have my ways,” he grinned. He wouldn’t tell her that he bought them the day they opened for sale simply because she had mentioned that she would love to see it. She hugged him tightly, thanking him over and over for the surprise. He sat back a bit, rubbing his hands together a bit. “I…uh… I was wondering...” he trailed off a bit, scratching at the back of his neck. She smiled up at him and prompted him to continue. “I mean, you probably already have someone in mind to take with you, but, uh… I thought maybe… I mean…” he was rambling and he knew it so he took a final deep breath. “If you didn’t have anyone in mind, I thought maybe you wouldn’t mind my accompanying you?” _Since when did asking things like that get so difficult he wondered. Oh yeah, since it’s The Kingston you are asking!_

Her smile was so warm, her eyes seemed even brighter than they had been when she answered him with a, “yes, darling! I’d love for you to go with me!”

They talked for a while longer about the play, and about favorite plays, and she even confided in him about her excitement about a play her agent had called her about… a real, proper, Shakespearean play that Shakespeare himself would even be proud of! But with so many facets of it that would be such a surprise. He grinned with her and agreed that it sounded like a lot of fun.

It wasn’t long before he looked at his watch, surprised by how much time had passed, and explained that he should really be heading back to his. She walked him to the door. As he pulled it open she put a hand on his arm. “Thank you so much, Matt, for the wonderful birthday present. I can’t tell you how much I appreciate it.” “I’m glad you like it, Alex” he answered with a smile. Before he could think what was happening her lips were on his. His arms didn’t know what to do. Too many thoughts were assaulting his brain. He melted into the kiss for a split second before tensing up again. Slowly she pulled away from him, her nervous eyes meeting his wild, frantic ones. He was babbling something about having to go and “work” and “unexpected” as he simply turned around and walked almost robotically to his own door, still babbling nearly incoherently.

Of all the responses she could have imagined to that scenario that was certainly not one of them. She shut and locked the door sullenly, silently taking care of the tea cups, turning the lights off and getting into the shower before her tears truly started to fall. _Stupid Karen_ she thought. _No… stupid ALEX for even entertaining the thought that he could ever feel that way about you no matter what Karen says._


	2. When worlds collide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt and Alex have to deal with the Karen Inquisition. Sorry this is such a short chapter!

Chapter 2

 

The next day on set was unusual as was the next. Neither knew how to respond to the other. Matt went for complete avoidance while Alex’s normally bubbly personality was decidedly toned down. She was glad that they only had a couple scenes together.

It was lunch the second day when Karen finally cornered her. “OK, spill. What happened after Arthur and I left? And don’t tell me ‘nothing’ because something obviously did.”

Alex cradled her face in her hands. No point taking the long route. Might as well treat it like a Band-Aid and just rip the damned thing off… no reason to drag out the pain that was coming. “I kissed him.”

Karen’s response was just as she expected, bouncing on the picnic table seat beside her and a loud “OH MY GOD!” in her Scottish brogue. Alex didn’t move beside her, hoping that she would calm down any second now. “And so, what? You guys are acting like you don’t even know the other at work and shag like rabbits when you get home?” Alex gave a frustrated snort which Karen pointedly ignored. “What did he do?! Take you in his arms and snog you senseless? God, Alex! I know you couldn’t wipe the smile off his face if you tried! Damn, he really is a good actor to not still be wearing that stupid smile!” Alex wondered if Karen had forgotten she was there somewhere along the line.

“Not exactly,” she tried. “Actually, remember the scene when River kissed the Doctor for the first time in Stormcage that we filmed last season?”

“Oh, yeah,” Karen responded. “With all the flailing arms and surprise. And poor River’s heartbreak.”

“Yeah,” Alex sighed… did she really have to bring up the heartbreak? “Take that scene, minus the cameras and the extra takes… and the actual fun that we had during the takes… and just transpose the scene itself as it was shown to my flat door and you have what happened last night complete with flailing. I always said he WAS the Doctor, I never realized how accurate that was.”

Karen seemed to have lost the energy as Alex talked. “Oh, Alex,” she whispered. “Are you serious? He didn’t explode with happiness? God, that numpty!”

Alex shook her head in response. “And it’s all your fault. You got it in my head that he could… argh… I don’t know why I believed you. I never would have tried something so stupid.”

Karen put her arm around the older woman’s shoulders and pulled her tight. “I am so sorry, Alex. I don’t know what would have gotten into him to make him do that! I assure you, I wasn’t just winding you up. I promise, he really properly does love you, Alex.”

“After the other night, I would say that if he ever did, he doesn’t any longer.” She let her head fall on Karen’s shoulder and allowed the silence to linger.

 

***************** ************* ****

He didn’t hear the footsteps behind him as he made his way to his trailer at the end of the day so the sharp pain he felt as knuckles collided with his shoulder was as much surprise as it was injury. He turned quickly to find his assailant. “What the hell, Kaz?” he asked, trying to rub away the sting.

“I’m asking you the same thing, you big idiot! What the hell is wrong with you?!”

He pulled her quickly into his trailer, not having a clue what she was on about but trying to keep whatever it was out of prying ears. He didn’t get a chance to ask before she started in on him again. “First off, I am totally ignoring the fact that you didn’t tell me anything about it. ‘Best friend’ remember? And second… What the hell, Smith??”

Matt rubbed at his temples. “I believe you have said that, but I still don’t know what you are talking about.”

“Alex, you idiot!” Matt collapsed gracelessly into the couch at the mention of her name.

“You talked to her? How is she? I mean, is she OK?” he asked rubbing the back of his neck. He really was worried about her.

“How do you think?” Karen responded more calmly that she really felt.

“I’ve buggered it all up haven’t I?” he asked

“She kissed you, Matt! You know her past, you know she wouldn't do something like that lightly!” She watched as he scrubbed his face with his hand, his face absolutely distraught. She continued softer this time. “I don’t get it. You’ve pined after this woman forever, she hands you your dreams on a silver platter, and you walk away and act like she doesn’t exist.”

He sat there, elbows on his knees, hands cradling his head for several long minutes. When he looked up again, there were tears brimming in his eyes, but also a new determination. “I could try to explain it to you, Kaz, but honestly, she’s the one that needs to hear it.” He kissed her forehead, grabbed his coat and was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I mention that this is my first Mattex fic? Hope you enjoy it. The final chapter will be up tomorrow. Thank you to all who have left kudos and comments! I love you all!


	3. Will there be flailing?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Alex have her happily ever after?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to wait until tomorrow to post this final chapter, but tomorrow is going to be crazy so I figured I would be nice and go ahead and post this tonight.

Chapter 3

 

Alex had gotten home much earlier, showered and was enjoying a glass of wine and a good book, comfortable in her favorite yoga pants and well worn tshirt. She wasn’t expecting anyone and was startled by the pounding on her door. “Just a minute,” she called as she made her way to the door.

She was surprised to see his face on the other side when the door opened. She hadn’t really expected him to talk to her again really. “Matt,” she breathed out as she moved to allow him passage.

“Alex, we need to talk,” he started as she closed the door.

She seemed to ignore him as she reached for the envelope on the table near the door. She held it out to him as she spoke. “After the other night, I figure you won’t want to waste your night with an old daft woman like me, so, please, take these and enjoy your evening.”

He heard the brokenness in her voice though she hid it well. It was the many years of being the amazing actress she was that kept it hidden so well, he thought. “Alex, please.” he spoke softly gently grasping her wrist.

Alex refused to meet his eyes and didn’t give him any more room to speak as she continued. “I’m sorry about my actions the other night. I don’t know what came over me… 50 year old madness I would guess. I know that’s the last thing you wanted and I do apologize.” She tried to turn away from him, but he held tighter to her arm and pulled her closer.

“Alex, stop” he said. With his free hand on her chin, he gently lifted her head to meet his eyes. His thumb traced her cheeks and she held his eyes with a bravery she didn’t feel. “You are so wrong about what I would want,” he finally spoke. He led her to the couch and sat down beside her, keeping her hand in his, tickets forgotten somewhere along the way. “Alex, _you_ are the one thing, the only thing, I have wanted since you walked onto that set for the first time."

“Then why the flailing? Why did I feel like I had hurt you, had ruined everything between us?” she asked meekly.

He scratched at the back of his neck and smiled shyly. “Because, Kingston, you _do_ things to people… especially me.” She looked at him curiously. “I’ve spent the last 3 years fighting with myself, with my body, to not react like I want to. To teach my arms that they can’t hold you whenever you are near; to teach my lips that they can’t press against yours when you are worrying your bottom lip when you are thinking too hard about something,” his thumb reaches up to tug gently against her bottom lip that was currently between her teeth. She couldn’t help the smile that spread in its wake. His eyes searched her face as he continued. “Alex, I never expected that there was the most remote possibility that you could have ever felt the same about me of all people. When you kissed me, my whole brain shorted out. I couldn’t think. When I finally came to my senses I realized what an idiot I’d been. I am so sorry Alex. I know and appreciate what it cost you to put yourself out there like that, and if there’s any way you would consider being that “daft woman” as you described for just a while longer, I’d really love a retake on that one.”

She swallowed thickly with tears brimming in her eyes. Her hand slowly cupped the back of his head pulling him toward her, giving him time to change his mind. “Matt,” she whispered as their lips touched. This kiss was so much different from the last. One hand caressed her cheek, fingers brushing against her neck, while the other rested against her back, pulling her closer to him. When something as silly as the need for oxygen arose he pulled back only enough to rest his forehead against hers.

“Are you sure about this?” She asked

“I’ve never wanted anything more in my life.”

“I can be difficult,” she ventured.

“I can as well, but I will be your ease,” he answered.

“I have a lot of baggage.” She tried.

“I’ll help you carry it.” He replied. “I can be a child,” he admitted.

“You make me feel so young,” she smiled. She looked into his eyes, fingers caressing the soft stubble on his chin. “I promised myself I wouldn’t do this again, I wouldn’t fall for anyone again, that I would allow my head to rule my heart, but then you fell into my life… quite literally if I remember,” they both laughed at the memory of him tripping over his own feet as he raced to meet her. “I’ve never been the same since. I don’t know what the future holds, Matt, but I do want to give this a try.” His face brightened a hundredfold at her words.

“Alex, it’s like you are handing me all my dreams on a silver platter,” his voice was nearly choked by his happiness.

“I just hope I don’t turn out to be your nightmare,” she softly spoke.

“Never,” he admonished with a brush of his lips against hers. He continued to tell her all the things he loved about her, how amazing he thought her to be, how wonderful. Each was punctuated with the brush of his lips against her, her lips, her cheek, her ear, her neck.

After a while she pulled back, breathless from his ministrations. She looked him in the eye and whispered her declaration, “I love you, Matt.”

Matt thought he might just soar around the room, he was so happy! He pulled her up into his arms and spun her around. Her laughter, which was one of his favorite sounds ever, filled his ears. When he sat her down, she knew she was seeing the smile that Karen talked about. “Oh, god, Alex. I love you so much,” he said as he moved in for another, albeit much more passionate kiss.

Alex’s teeth captured her bottom lip again as what could only be described as a very naughty smile slowly spread across her face, she determined to herself that that beautiful smile of his was going to stay quite happily in place if she had anything to do with it. She kissed him again and then held his hand in hers as she began to lead him to her bedroom. She knew the moment he figured out where she was leading him. She smiled as the sound somewhere between a groan and a squeak met her ears. Alex wouldn’t look back to see his arm flailing a bit before he gained control of his limbs and wrapped himself around her as she opened the door to her room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed that as much as I did writing it! Just thought I would explore a little about Alex making the first move. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are welcomed with love!

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, this is slightly AU because I am playing with the timelines and such. Technically Karen and Arthur wouldnt have still been filming around the time of Alex's 50th Birthday, but I like them and so we will pretend that they are still filming for the sake of this fic!
> 
> I know nothing about the personal lives of these people... though given the chance I sure would jump at the opportunity to know more about Alex! LOL!


End file.
